


Red Hot.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompt) Gavin doesn't have a thing for red heads, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Hot.

**Author's Note:**

> ONE HUNDRED DAYS  
> I'd like to thank myself, you guys and mt dew for getting me this far. <3
> 
> Prompt me? we've still got what, 265 to go? Get crackin!  
> @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

“Dude, I think you have a thing.” Ray said casually one evening, glass of water cupped gently in his hand. Gavin frowned. A thing? What thing? Was there something on his mouth? Had he spilled something down his shirt? Panic arose but before Gavin could ask Ray elaborated, “you’ve got a thing for red heads.” Ray said. Immediately, Gavin scoffed.

“What? No, of course I don’t Ray.” Gavin giggled. Gavin didn’t have a thing for anyone, honestly.

“Are you kidding me? Have you seen your partners?” Ray cried out in exasperation. Gavin frowned. Of course he’d seen them, in many intimate ways as well. Michael was frustratingly handsome, Lindsay was too beautiful not to stare and Meg was gorgeous beyond compare. Gavin loved to look of them so yes, he’d seen them.

“Duh, Ray – I’ve seen them!” Gavin reiterated outside of his brain.

 

 

“Then how have you not noticed?” Ray laughed. He sipped his water. Gavin merely stared back at him. His brain hadn’t yet put two and two together. Typical, really – Gavin didn’t notice much. “Their hair, Gavin. They’ve all got red hair.” Ray said. He had to, it was getting painful.

“What? No they-“ Gavin stopped. “Michael doesn’t.” Gavin swallowed.

“No, his hair isn’t red but it’s… got like the red hints.” Ray tried to explain.

“Nah,” Gavin protested. This was insane. This was Ray messing with him. Ray did that often.

“Yeah, yeah he does.” Ray insisted. Gavin shook his head.

“How do you even know this? Have you been staring at my boy?” Gavin accused. He was ready to say anything to keep the attention from him.

“Of course, we used to hang out all the time remember? It’s hard not to notice his hair.” Ray admitted. Gavin frowned at him. “Don’t panic, I don’t have a thing for redheads like some.”

 

 

Gavin rolled his eyes. It wasn’t a thing. He was adamant that Michael didn’t even have red hair. Gavin heard the door open and he and Ray turned to greet the newcomer. It was Michael, smiling and carrying food (hopefully for Gavin). He walked towards them and the light his head and oh, fuck. Gavin swallowed. Specs of red seemed to appear from nowhere in the man’s hair. Gavin nervously looked to Ray. He was smirking. He’d seen Gavin’s realisation and now he had to face it.

“What’s wrong with you two?” Michael laughed as he dumped a take-away bag in front of Gavin. He leant down to press a kiss to the corner of Gavin’s mouth. Gavin barely remembered to return it.

“Where are the girls?” Gavin questioned. Ray was smiling at him strangely. Gavin didn’t want Ray to bring it up in front of his boyfriend. Michael shrugged.

“They said they were out getting lunch together.” Michael said. He pulled up a chair. “So, what were you two talking about?” Michael asked. He wanted to know what had caused the slight blush on Gavin’s cheeks.

 

 

Before Gavin could stop him, Ray blurted out their topic of conversation.

“We were talking about how Gavin has a thing for red heads.” Ray smirked.

“Ray!” Gavin whined. This wasn’t fair – Ray was being mean to him. Gavin looked to Michael in the hope he’d save him. He wanted his boyfriend to laugh it off. Gavin needed Michael to side with him and tell Ray he was being ridiculous. Instead, Michael was looking thoughtful.

“Huh, you kind of do Gav.” Michael smiled. Gavin pouted.

“No, Ray is being dumb.” Gavin replied. Michael snorted.

“It makes sense though, you’re dating me, Meg and Lindsay and we’ve all at least got slightly red hair at all times.” Michael said. He wanted to prove Ray’s point. Even though he was dating Gavin and he loved him very much, Michael still liked to mess with him.

“No, I like you all for different reasons. Not your hair.” Gavin insisted.

 

 

“Oh, do tell.” Ray pressed. He liked this – it was fun to watch Gavin squirm. Michael was looking at Gavin with interest as well.

“What? No, that’s a secret.” Gavin insisted. This wasn’t fun at all. He just wanted to eat his lunch. Gavin reached for his bag. He was determined to put the conversation to rest.

“Oh, c’mon babe – I’m curious.” Michael begged. He was tempted to snatch Gavin’s lunch from him.

“No, I’m not telling either of you.” Gavin grumped around the sandwich Michael had bought for him. Michael had gone to their favourite sandwich place and of course, he knew Gavin’s order by heart.

“Then I’m not going to bring you lunch tomorrow.” Michael countered childishly.

“I’ll get my own.” Gavin retorted. Ray and Michael laughed.

“Yeah, right.” Michael said.

“I will.” Gavin was adamant.

“I’ll make sure Lindsay and Meg don’t indulge you either.” Michael added.

“Michael!” Gavin gasped.

 

 

“C’mon, Gavin tell us.” Ray persisted. Gavin refused to look at him. Instead, he was having a staring contest with Michael. Gavin was pleading with his eyes. He made them big, watery and hopeless. Michael stared back with his own unwavering stare.

“You’re both assholes.” Gavin gave in. He glared at the floor as though it was the source of all of his problems. Michael and Ray shared a grin.

“All right, let’s start with Michael.” Ray said.

“Why Michael? That’s more embarrassing because he’s here!” Gavin complained.

“No, I was saying it because you met him first.” Ray shrugged. It made sense. Gavin was still mad at him for even suggesting it though.

“Well, go on.” Michael pressed eagerly. He shuffled forward so that his and Gavin’s knees bumped.

 

 

“Well, when I first met you… you were so angry. So I kept trying to make you smile and usually, I failed.” Gavin giggled as he just thought about it, “and you’d wrestle me and make it seem like you were so mad. But Michael, you were so gentle with me! I never got any bruises or anything.” Gavin cooed. Before they were even friends, Michael had treated Gavin so delicately and kindly. “Then like we kept going out for swimmy bevs and it was so nice and you’d buy me cute little gifts and I don’t know, I just liked you.” Gavin shrugged. The blush upon his cheeks had grown brighter by the second. Now Michael had a matching one of his own.

“D’aww, isn’t that cute.” Ray gushed as the two lovers awkwardly stared one another down. Gavin hummed as Michael squeezed his leg.

 

 

“So… Lindsay and Meg?” Ray continued. He wanted to know more. He was a nosy, secret romantic. He liked hearing about other people’s lovers. Seeing other people so happy together made Ray happy – especially if they were his friends.

“Lindsay is amazing. When she and Michael started dating, she was so understanding of my feelings and she indulged them. Then she made sure to get me all my favourite English treats when I wasn’t feeling too happy and well, that was it.” Gavin explained, “she still gets me crème eggs if I pout now.” Gavin smiled. It was true. If Lindsay thought Gavin felt even a little but under the weather, she’d bring him a crème egg or a mars bar she bought for more than a dollar at the store.

“So that’s where all the money goes.” Michael scowled jokingly.

 

 

“See? You’re adorable.” Ray exclaimed. This was too much. He’d never heard Gavin talk so openly about his feelings. It was cute, really – but there was one more puzzle piece to put in place.

“So Meg?” Michael questioned in place of Ray. This was nice, hearing Gavin talk about them so lovingly. Michael was addicted to the clear joy in Gavin’s eyes and the small hint of a smile begging to become a full one at the edge of his lips. Michael loved Gavin. He always had. He knew Lindsay and Meg felt the same. It was nice to hear him express it in a new way. Usually it was through silly pranks or cold feet against warm legs in the bed. Normally Gavin said ‘I love you’ with the brief touch of his fingertips, his looks of admiration. Gavin never used his words. Michael wished he would more often. He also wished Lindsay and Meg were here to hear it. They didn’t have to be though, thanks to the phone Michael had stored in his pocket.

 

 

“Meg was a surprise,” Gavin giggled, “she’d been brought to me by Burnie at one of those parties.” Gavin added. The memory was blurry, tainted by alcohol but no less great than his others.

“She knew, of course she knew, that Lindsay, Michael and I were an item. I don’t think she cared, she just wanted me… and then she saw you two and she wanted you too.” Gavin said.

“Yeah, yeah – how do you feel about her though?” Ray urged.

“She’s amazing. She’s so bloody talented and let’s be honest, there’s nothing sexier than confidence.” Gavin smiled. “Plus I can bang any video game character I want because she’s probably got a cosplay of them.” Gavin shrugged.

“Gavin,” Michael hissed. His tone told Ray that it wasn’t something new to either of them.

“Man, you really love them all don’t you?” Ray cooed. His hands were clasped and his eyes were almost watering. To Gavin and Michael he looked like an aunt at their nephew’s wedding.

“Yeah, I really do.” Gavin said as he looked at Michael, “but not for their hair!” He added promptly. Though honestly, it didn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> So, like - i'm going to leave a link here to my wish list.  
> http://www.amazon.co.uk/registry/wishlist/28ZO7BXRFQ9DL
> 
> ~~~YOU DON'T HAVE TO GET ME ANYTHING~~~
> 
> I'm only bringing it up because I don't ask for anything, really, besides prompts from y'all. I do this in my spare time and I mean, if you want to help me out (or just make my day with something dumb from it) you can. (Or you can just send me art bc let's be honest that's amazing too).
> 
> BUT don't if you can't or don't want to. Your comments and thanks is all I need really anyway <3 (Have a great day /end rant).


End file.
